Ascension
by Kitsumeh
Summary: It all began when Tsuna's shota smile was used to influence every decision I made, and yes, one of them was entering the mafia. Surprisingly, not one of the worst decisions I've ever made. That spot was reserved to unknowingly befriending his ill-tempered asshole of a guardian. "God, you are so-" "So what? I dare you to say it." "Schizophrenic." "I...what?"


**Notes: I give up, I just can't not write something KHR related, I'm sorry XD**

**I will sometimes be alternating between anime and manga but it won't be for anything major, just minor location and time issues, no worries ^^**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! isn't mine, all the rights go to Amano Akira. If there are any similarities in the content or dialogue it has probably originated with the anime/manga**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 has **__relationships, stalker babies and assholes_

x

x

x

"You." I groan, every thought of actually having a pleasant day jumping out the metaphorical window. The man in front of my door smirks and I'm amazed at the fact he hasn't even opened his mouth and I already have the overwhelming urge to slap him.

"What do you want, _Stupidera_?" I snide childishly, using one of Lambo's insults that, surprisingly, has stuck throughout the years. His smirk drops faster than lightning at the name, a small frown being the only response I am graced with, proving that out of the two of us he's the mature one and I the mentally challenged individual.

Pff, as if.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Of course I comply, stepping aside and closing the door behind him while mentally listing all the things that could have him stay apart from his precious Juudaime for more than a few seconds at a time.

Obviously, the list isn't very long.

"Why are you here."

"I could ask you the same thing."

I scowl.

"This is my _house_."

"Exactly." I whirl away from him and head straight to the open space of the kitchen, my body tense and movements jerky. I am aware that by the time we reach it I'm scowling like I ate a bag of lemons and the infuriating smirk he throws me in response is not helping.

I can do this.

_'But first I need a cigarette.'_

The urge for nicotine surges and I find that this is the second time I am tempted to slap him, mostly because of the pack of cigarettes and the lighter that sat untouched for more than two months but also for the fact that he's one of the reasons I picked up the habit in the first place. I reach for the bag that sits innocently on the counter and dig my hand through the useless crap I've aquired in the span of half a month since I bought it. My scowl deepens when I can't find either of them.

_'Used tissues, train tickets, receipts, more used tissues, a small notebook, pencils, a pack of chewing gum and expired gummy bears, what the hell?'_

"I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want." My tone dares him to disagree, which, of course he does.

"You're an idiot." My blood boils at his 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Your concern is touching, really."

"Oh? Sinking to the lowest for of humor, aren't we? Fitting." I see mirth dancing in his eyes even though the rest of his face shows no expression.

He's enjoying this, the asshole.

"Why are you here, Hayato? I doubt it's because of my charming personality." A scoff.

"Charming. Right."

"Five years and you're still the asshole that won't let me touch a hair on his precious Juudaime's head."

His smirk mirrors mine when he retorts.

"What makes you think I'll let you now?" My smirk widens into a full-blown smile.

"You've been ignoring him." He muses. I roll my eyes instinctively.

"We talk."

"Sporadically."

"Is that why you're here? I thought that you of all people would be happy with this."

"What are you, five? I'm not, he's not either. Now, I would have let him come but seeing how I couldn't have guaranteed his well-being if he even so much as stepped foot in this house, I chose to come instead."

"Wow, I'm hurt."

He ignores me. The nerve.

"Now, we both know you can whine how much you want but you're still coming with me, so quit your bitching." I groan, knowing that he's right.

"This is between me and Tsuna. You're like a third wheel that comes when it's less needed."

"So I've been told. You coming?"

"I hate you."

_'What was I possibly thinking when I became friends with this asshole?'_

* * *

**Five years earlier, Namimori Middle School**

"_Listen woman, you and I are not gonna be friends_." This is not what I had in mind when I pictured middle school.

Let me explain.

Here I am, walking to school, eyes downcast and trying not to fall asleep on the spot thanks to the four hours of sleep I had last night when all of a sudden this... this.. _person _comes flying down out of nowhere and proceeds to crush the living daylights out of my back with his overweight ass. And completely ignoring the fact that _he _was the one who fell on top of _me _and not the other way around, he has the nerve to demand an apology because apparently I am the clumsy idiot who interfered with his _completely normal _(note the sarcasm) walk to school.

And on top of it he drops the 'you and I won't be friends' bomb on me out of nowhere?

_The nerve._

"Oi, dude, what the hell!" I shriek, the pain in my lower back intensifying by the minute. "Who do you think you are? Apologise right now!"

"I'm not the one who was born with two left feet, stupid woman, why should I apologise?"

"Wh.. I.. Really?! Oh! _Ohhhhhh! _I'm sorry I interrupted your parade with my insignificant self, your majesty, whatever shall I do?"

"Apologise, mainly." I narrow my eyes at him, face burning.

"You crashed into me, almost broke my back and now YOU feel the need to forgive ME?!" I'm dimly aware of how we look: me shrieking like a crazy person and he replying in the most bored tone of voice I have ever heard in my life. I feel like a tiny yappy dog next to his composed self which makes the blush crawl down my neck like a weed.

"Yeah, basically."

"OhmyGod you are the most infuriating person I have ever _met_!"

"Will you stop screaming already? God you are so-"

"So what? Annoying? Stupid? I doubt you can come up with something relatively intelligent in the span of two seconds, pal!"

"Schizophrenic." He finishes, running a hand through his hair.

I gape at him. "I... what?"

And here we are, with him proclaiming that we are not going to be friends.

"Who would want to be friends with you anyway? Rude much?" I scowl, unconsciously rubbing the part where _he and his stupid five-tons ass landed on me _and wincing when a jolt of pain shots up my spine. His eyes follow my movement with a small, almost invisible frown on his face.

_'Oh so _now _you feel bad?'_

Good.

Asshole.

I scowl for the rest of my walk to school.

Half an hour later and I am certain karma hates me.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in italy. Gokudera Hayato."

Really?

_Really?_

I ignore the squeals of 'Kyaa, he's so hot!' and 'We _need _to form a fan club!', instead choosing to glare daggers at his stooped form.

I snort when another burst of 'So attractive!' echoes in the classroom.

_'You poor, deluded soul._ '

He scans the room, a scowl etched on his features until his gaze lands on poor Tsuna and his eyes sharpen, glaring.

_'I knew he was an asshole. What did _he _do to you?!'_

He ignores the teacher, choosing to trudge over to Tsuna's desk, hands in his pockets. My eyes narrow when he kicks Tsuna's desk with his knee before proceeding to his assigned seat without so much as a backwards glance.

"He has _got_ to be a gangster." Pff, as if. _What's wrong with you people?_

Most of the day passes by uneventfully, but at lunch, karma slaps me again.

"You!" We accuse at the same time.

"Oh, you know this person, Gokudera?" Yamamoto Takeshi? What's _he _doing with a person like that?

"Ha-Haruka-san..?" Wide brown eyes turn towards me and I sigh when all the hostile intent towards that white-haired idiot washes away from me. Curse all those hours spent on manga an anime making me think that Tsuna is the definition of shota.

Even though he is.

"Oh, hi, Tsuna-"

"What are you doing here, idiot! Didn't I tell you we won't be friends?!" His voice grates on my ears and all the calm I felt a second ago washes down the drain when I meet his gaze.

"Do you really believe that I want to be friends with you? As if!" My grip on my bag of lunch tightens when I feel my face burning in anger.

I actually decided to have lunch on the rooftop in order to avoid whats-his-face but wow, this plan surely blows.

"Oh, a friend of yours, Gokudera? Why don't you have lunch with us, the more the merrier!" I blink, unsure if having lunch with Tsuna and his friends is worth being drained mentally and emotionally by a certain someone and just when I'm about to turn and go back the way I came, I hear it.

"Oi, don't make assumptions, this retard is no friend of mine!" _Why you little..._

"I would love to, Yamamoto~."

I glue the widest smile I can muster on my face and proceed to make my way to the only empty spot in their semi-circle, which is right between Yamamoto and _him_.

Joy.

"Wow Tsuna, you really suck at picking friends, don't you? No offense, Yamamoto." In response, Tsuna sighs while mumbling out a small 'You have no idea' while Yamamoto just ignores my comment, laughing cheerfully.

"Oi, idiot! Don't address the Tenth so casually!"

Tenth...?

I stop, confused at the title before another sigh rips out of Tsuna's mouth. My eyes narrow at the white-haired _person_ as I recall this morning's events. My hackles immediately rise.

Completely ignoring the fact that I know Tsuna way longer than he does, _what the hell, dude!_

"Tenth? _Tenth? _What right do _you_ have to be so friendly with him when you acted like a downright asshole just a few hours ago!"

"That is none of your business!"

"None of my... hah! If it were me I would be dancing on your ashes, not befriending you!"

"Are you implying something, idiot?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"HIEEEE! Why does everyone keep fighting!" I grimace at Tsuna's shriek, choosing to unwrap my lunch.

"Sorry, sorry. "

"H-How did you two meet, Haruka-san?" Tsuna's voice is small and hesitant and I look up, smiling as I try to word this morning's events without making his friend's attitude seem worse than it already is. Blame my common sense but I see the small flicker to the beginning of a bond the moment the asshole starts shooting nervous glances towards none other than his precious Tenth.

What do you know, this might be interesting.

"We bumped into each other this morning." I begin, laughing nervously and scratching the side of my face. I resist the urge to just blurt out that his friend is an inconsiderate bastard, instead taking a bite out of my sandwich. "I'm not a morning person so I may have snapped harder than necessary at him." My eyebrows raise in silent disbelief when Tsuna buys my story without a second thought. Aside from the fact that this does not explain the argument we had just a few seconds ago, the looks his friend keeps shooting me should be reason enough for doubt.

_'He really is hopeless after all.'_

The rest of the lunch break was spent observing the trio and silently marveling at the shy, not-quite-there friendship they seem to have.

On the way back an arm wraps around my shoulders and I look up to see the carefree smile of one Yamamoto Takeshi. I raise my eyebrow in silent question and resist the urge to twitch at the unnecessary contact.

"Hey why don't you come home with us, you live nearby, right?" Ignoring the fact that half of his question sounds perverted, I snort.

Nearby, _riiiight._

My house is roughly around half an hour away.

Even so, he continues. "And join us for lunch tomorrow too, you're fun!" I blink, touched by his invitation and glance at Tsuna. He sends a small smile my way, probably grateful that I was the only one who acted like a normal human being throughout the whole lunch and nods. I resist the urge to grin.

"Sure, why not, right, _Gokudera-kun_?"

I couldn't help it, I swear.

* * *

He noticed her.

No, more like he watched over the trio and she happened to intrude, small childish face that seemed harmless until her mouth opened and out came smartass comments and accusations. Observant, wasn't she? And she could definitely hold a grudge, too, although he had no idea what made her act this rude towards one of Tsuna's _friends_.

Reborn ran his hand over Leon, their voices clear as a bell. How _did_ she meet someone like Gokudera Hayato?

His eyes narrowed when all of a sudden, the bomber turned fidgety, shooting nervous glances at his no good student. Reborn's eyebrows rose in slight interest when the girl hesitated, choosing to take a bite out of her lunch rather than reply right away.

Something in her description was not adding up. If one recalled the previous argument and the offensive stances the two unknowingly adopted the moment they laid eyes on each other and added the _oh so painfully obvious _incredulous stare the bomber fixed her with ever since the girl opened her mouth, one was bound to get suspicious.

Of course, his no good student accepted the motive without a blink, embarrassing even further Vongola's rumored Hyper Intuition. Another glance at the dark-haired girl and a small twinge of annoyance shot through him. Even she couldn't believe Tsuna's easy acceptance. He noticed she chose to stay silent throughout the lunch break and surprisingly, the bomber didn't make any rude comments towards her when blue eyes darkened and she studied the three as a whole.

He let a small satisfied smirk cross his features when his comment proved to be true and her eyes flashed in understanding, the ghost of a smile making it's way onto her lips. She saw it too, the link that his student was too dense to see, let alone accept and he praised himself for the two additions he made to Tsuna's family.

His gaze ran over her once more, paying attention to all the small, barely there movements.

He would watch, for now. See what she was made of.

Who said he couldn't be patient? He _was_ the greatest hitman of all times, after all.

* * *

"You lied." His voice breaks through my thoughts and I sigh, unable to muster up the anger that comes with looking at his face. School was hectic today and I can feel the mental exhaustion in the form of an incoming headache.

Despite that, I know what he's talking about as soon as his words register in my brain.

"I was vague, there's a difference. Are you following me now?" Surprised, I note that Tsuna and Yamamoto are nowhere to be seen. A pang of guilt shots through me; I didn't even notice they left.

The two of us walk in silence for a few minutes.

"I tripped." For a second, I have no idea what he's talking about and then I remember the cause of our argument.

Is he...apologizing in a weird, highly evasive way?

Fitting, oddly enough.

I'm both touched and annoyed at the same time.

I'm really not a morning person." His head snaps towards me, eyebrows raised. I huff and quicken my pace because that was definitely an apology and I shouldn't apologize because _I was the victim goddamnit._

"You're still an asshole though." I throw over my shoulder when I reach my house and his small comment of 'Che..Stupid woman' is not as annoying as I thought it would be. His footsteps keep a steady pace as he walks further away from my house and with a sigh I fish the keys out of my pocket.

_'At least today was interesting.'_

. . .

_'As if. Let's hope it never happens again.'_

* * *

**Phew, well that was completely **_R_**andom, huh? Don't ask, r**E**ally it's 4am and I'**V**e had two blackouts today that ****ruined half of the chapter so I had to rewr**I**te everything. Not all the chapter from h**E**re on will be the same though, I might s**W**itch POVs just so you guys can see the 'outside view' so to speak.**

**For those of you that read Spice and are wondering when will I post the rewritten chapters, I sincerely have no idea xD. Vocaloid hasn't been on my mind for a long time and I kinda need time to actually adjust to writing them again because the fist...five? (God I forgot) chapters are RUBBISH and those are my main priority and I want to change everything and start from scratch with a different storyline, but then I really loved and still love this one eh-heh-heh XD. **

**Btw, do you guys know any good 7227 fanfics because I'VE BEEN SEARCHING AND I ONLY FOUND THREE max, which blows because that's one of my favorite pairings besides G27 and 10027 XD.**

**I Think I should go to sleep now, but meh who cares, It's summer, there's no school and I've been waiting to go back to my natural sleeping schedule (Yes, sleeping all day is natural for me, sue me).**

**Ja Ne~**

**-Kitsumeh**


End file.
